Genesis
by Laurie Anne Lee
Summary: Twenty-eight days after the Arcadia incident, A lone woman discovers Albert Wesker alive on the shores of Seattle. Wesker/OC. Movieverse. REUPLOADED.
1. Chapter One

Seven years ago, there was an incident. A virus escaped. Everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead.

In the sweltering pit of what was once a proud America, I, and others like me, remain alone. Cities are impossibilities and even the towns have become danger zones. The mutated T-Virus continues to fester and grow worse, and because of this I know that _he_ is alive, working and living without me. I fear that soon, even the deserts won't be safe for us. We, the last humans, are slowly but surely dying out. For the first time in a year, I have felt terror in the air again. We will not win this time...

I have made it this far with only my will to live, and because of nothing else. I believe I am the only one to have ever left his company unscathed. My friends and loved ones have not been so lucky.

One year ago, I found the corpse of Albert Wesker on the shores of Seattle, Washington. I saved his life and by extension, aided in the destruction of the human race. I am more sorry then I can say, but soon there will be no one left to apologize to. In the face of inevitable extinction, I can only forgive myself for my foolishness, and forgive him for what he is and cannot help being.

I can only hope that someone, someday will correct my mistake, and that he will find peace in the afterlife, as so many others have at his hands.

_God forgive me, and help us all._

* * *

_**28 Days since the disappearance of Albert Wesker.**_

Everything is food for something else.

It didn't use to be like that, but evolution has a way of changing things. The grass still absorbs the rain, the animal still eats the grass, and the human still eats the animal - but recently, a horrifying and deadly species otherwise known as 'infected' have spawned and knocked us down the food chain.

This is the very first time since mankind discovered it's own killing power that we've become the organism which must now adapt to new and uncertain environments. We're no longer the hunters, we're the hunted. Those of us who don't adapt, who don't change, who are sick or weak or lose the will to live...well, humanity's probably better off without them anyways, right? That's what scientists would call the 'survival of the fittest.'

Racing through damaged and bloodstained streets of Seattle, Genesis likes to think that whole thing is bullshit. After all, she's a fit girl but she's huffing and puffing after only twenty minutes of running. Other factors have to be included – for example, the sun in merciless above her and her heart is pounding in her head and her _goddamn_ legs won't work the way they're supposed to while she fumbles with her weapon, so clearly it's not her fault. She curses loudly when she drops her precious shotgun shells behind her, but the growls and gurgles of torn vocal chords aren't far from her and she leaves them behind.

She knows she's damn healthy even if she's too delicate, and she knows she's sturdy but happens to be rather small in her stature and her legs won't carry her far enough no matter how hard she runs. Silently, she curses and tells herself that it has nothing to do with her genetics, that her bag must be half her weight and the few layers of clothing that she wears stifle her, but in the back of her mind, she wishes her legs were just a little fucking longer right now.

Heh, _genetics. _For all her imperfections, she'd made it this far, hadn't she?

The dead behind her are relentless, following her with a speed that continues to surprise and terrify her. An immaculate German Shepherd named Jack is far ahead of her, but stops to bark an order at his master. Even he cannot protect her from this, and he doesn't want to wait to see what happens.

Genesis – the brilliance that she was in that moment - had stumbled upon a herd. Feet pounding on the cement, she doesn't dare to look back at what could be hundreds of half-rotted, half-starving ghouls that continue to chase after the first meal they've seen in weeks. She only runs for her life, occasionally shooting behind her to dwindle the large number. A herd – the largest, deadliest group you could possibly encounter out here. She'd known that the cities were off limits, hadn't she? She'd barely made it in and hearing the twisted sounds following her, she wasn't so sure she was going to make it out now.

One or two infected at a time was nothing and hell, even groups up to ten weren't much to get excited over if your legs worked. But hundreds...possibly _thousands _of hungry, angry undead, each pushing each other along and gathering more of their brethren as they went? Fucking impossible.

"Come on, come on..." She urged herself, hauling around overturned cars. She didn't acknowledge the undead that had crawled out from god knows where to inspect the noise, only hurried past them and their outstretched arms while she rushed for her life. She was so close, so close to the outskirts that she could practically taste her victory, but her thighs burned and her body was heavy. Her vision blurred. She was so tired.

_'Go, go, go.'_ She told herself over and over, finding the strength from somewhere to spur herself onward. She rounded a corner, and then another. Slowly, an old bus station came into view, the highway and her freedom shining clearly just beyond her reach. Her boots clicked loudly on the pavement as she went along, whistling hoarsely for Jack to follow her as she hopped the cement blocks separating one road from another, bolting for that split-hair chance at life. The undead fell and stumbled over each other to follow her, and while it wasn't much, several of them became trapped under and trampled on by their own kind in their desperation to follow her tricky movements.

It was only a small hindrance, but Genesis could see herself getting further and further and couldn't help but feel so much lighter then before.

It was going to be okay. If she could just get far enough ahead, one of those cars down there might still be working. She could-

"Shit!" Genesis suddenly squealed, the step she'd been planning to take only meeting air as the terrain dipped and her footing was lost, gravity shoving her body forward. She tumbled downwards heavily, her backpack loosening on her shoulders as she rolled down the steep hill. The moans of the infected grew further away in her mind as her own breathing filled her ears, her dog's barking somewhere behind her as he blindly followed his master down the hill.

Hitting the bottom with a winded grunt, Genesis watched the world spin. Her shoulders and back ached, her body instantly protesting to the harsh contact with the ground and conflicting with her need for rest. She remained stunned, ignoring her dog as he brushed her cheek with his tongue and whimpered. The sun blinded her, but she could catch glimpses of the massive hill before her leading to the road, and heard the snarls and screeches of the now confused undead.

She'd rolled down to the train tracks below the subway station building, the tall structure of the highway stationed not to far from her and suspended by giant cement pieces a good hundred feet or so above her. She was...she'd made it.

Unwilling to waste her chance, Genesis swiftly rose to her feet despite her urge to retch and stumbled backwards, dark eyes flicking back and forth while she gathered herself. Blinking upwards, the woman realized now that the highway was another impossibility – too far away from her now, parched by the sun and too far a journey. The new plan would have to take her off the roads, towards the beach. From that point she could follow the water until she got far enough away from Aberdeen to try again in a small town.

She had made it. A small laugh began to bubble through her as she snapped her fingers and her dog trotted beside her, the two partners turning and running up to the tracks, passing through and slamming a metal gate shut as they ventured onto the tracks. "I did it!" She bellowed suddenly. Genesis couldn't keep her amusement as she laughed and looked back triumphantly to the hill, raising her hands to the world and proudly showing off her middle fingers. "Come and get me, you fuckers!" She hollered, uncaring of when her voice cracked from disuse after all this time, a wide grin splitting her lips for the first time in weeks.

She'd escaped her second herd - the great Genesis had defied death yet again and she felt fucking _invincible._

Turning back to join the canine ahead of her and to quickly leave the grounds before the biters figured out where she'd gone, she couldn't help but feel like something amazing had happened, and would continue to happen. Like she'd been blessed by something...and it felt really goddamn good.

* * *

Sitting on the sunny beaches of Seattle and watching Jack play in the waves, Genesis sat tracing a map with her newly cleaned fingers, familiarizing herself with each and every line. She wore only a simple t-shirt and pants, the layers of clothing and leather she usually wore piled beside her in the sand. Her hair was still wet from her own dip in the warm Pacific waters, and she wanted it dry before she started heading out again for fear of sand sticking to it.

Jack certainly appreciated it, rolling and snapping at the waves like a puppy while she watched. She envied the little bastard his lack of fear, honestly.

Dark eyes flicking back to the map before her, Genesis once again went over her next route. Tonight at the edge of Seattle, and tomorrow – Los Angelas. Not much better, heading for the bigger city, but last she'd heard that was where the _Arcadia _was stationed. She could use a night's rest with the confidence of knowing she'd wake up in the morning, and where better then the all-powerful survivor settlement?

Besides, she had to hurry while she still felt the euphoria of outsmarting a thousand dumb dead fucks, before she chickened out again and went back to trying to pick supplies from the cities.

Yeah, she probably shouldn't do that anymore...

Unnoticed to her while she studied the map, Jack had left the waves at last and came trotting up to her. Sea water still dripped from his shining coat. As if he had been specifically waiting to get close to her, he shook it all off him and effectively soaked her. Annoyed and turned from her thoughts, Genesis scowled at the fine specimen that had become her only companion.

"Dammit, Jack,-"

"_Grr..."_

The deep, rumbling snarl paused her mid-sentence, and Genesis instead gawked at her pet, incredulous. Surely, he wasn't growling at _her_ like that...?

Another snarl. Jack's head rose as he twisted himself, suddenly tall and alert and looking every inch the guard dog he was bred to be as he stared at the horizon. His hackles began to rise with the detection of a threat, and his growls refused to cease.

"Jack..." She mumbled, unsure of what to do . She knew this reaction better then anything, had seen it a million times – a canine's reaction to the T-Virus at close proximity...but there was nothing here.

He still refused to move. And started to bark, lowering into a defensive position.

Genesis felt the hairs on the back of her own neck begin to stand. Her gaze swept about her surroundings, but there were no traces of infected, or even humans anywhere. Nothing to bark at but the ocean and the wind and the slowly setting sun.

"Shh..." She soothed, yet the animal would not yield. Suddenly, the canine leaped forward and began to run down the beach, leaving behind a shocked human in his dust.

"What the f-, hey! Wait!" Genesis screamed, scrambling to her feet. "Jack- don't!"

Kicking sand behind her as she stumbled upwards and onwards, Genesis quickly followed, cussing all the while. The things she did for this mutt, and he just ran away on her? Loyal companion, her ass.

Her gun bounced against her hip with every thudding step, but she didn't reach for it. Instead she clumsily grabbed the machete attached to her back, and continued after the dog, yelling for him to stop as if he might listen to her and come back.

Of course, that would mean something good actually happening to her, and she'd probably used up all her good luck for the week anyways...

Jack stopped short after a moment or two, already a good distance away from their own little camp due to his speed. Now circling something on the ground as he waited for his human to catch up, the animal obviously impatient and obviously very annoyed.

Finally catching up to the mutt, Genesis could see the outline of a body. She stopped, gasping for breath and making a small noise of confusion. Briefly inspecting it, she could see what looked like bullet holes in it's clothing and flesh torn by shrapnel, blackened muscle tissue exposed on its face. It didn't move, didn't even react when she fell to her knees in front of it. Clearly dead.

Genesis was pissed. Jack never, EVER ran after an infected, especially if the damned thing was dead – which meant she'd hauled her ass across a beach and left her precious belongings in the open for nothing. See what she meant about luck?

"Juh-...Jack! Come here, now." She ordered, breathless but determinedly angry with the mammal. The German shepherd instantly knew that tone and quieted his growling, dropped his head and trotted up to her. He whined and whimpered, but that wasn't going to take with her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Genesis mumbled, throwing her gun to the side and reaching for the collar, pulling her pet tight against her chest. The animal whimpered and sat, comfortable in his master's embrace but still antsy about...whatever it was he was worried about. "Stupid, stupid mutt. I swear, if-"

There was a low, choked groan from the body before her, and both dog and human let out an uncharacteristic yelp. Jack jumped away, only to return a moment later to grab the back of her shirt with his muzzle and tug her back off her knees and away from the body.

A few tense moments later, it finally moved. Only occasional muscle jerks, like it was in pain but still trying desperately to get up. It was then that Genesis finally saw that it was..._had_ been, a man, now obviously infected. She was momentarily stunned, full lips parted in grotesque amazement as it began to twitch and spasm violently. Soft cracking noises could be heard from somewhere within the body, each disgusting sound accompanied by more repulsive twitch.

Genesis thought was going to be sick.

His hand shot forward, a surprisingly harsh grip catching her ankle and pulling slightly towards him. His head rose from the sand, one half normal, the other mangled and torn. Blood red and yellow, cat-like eyes stared back at her, his bloodied lips parted as if to speak. A soft, painful gurgle was all that she heard.

A scream tore from her throat and she scrambled backwards, reaching for gun. Unable to tear her eyes away, she doesn't manage to find the damn thing. Luckily, the gaze was held for only a few short seconds, before his head fell against the sand and his body trembled violently once again.

"Holy shit!"

Growls and snarls so much like Jack's (and the mammal knew it, backing away and whimpering as soon as he heard it) erupted from his mouth, each painful sounding and making her wince. Genesis repeated the curse and tore her eyes away only for a second to shakily reach for her gun, before watching again.

His body was reanimating. She'd seen it at least a hundred times before in the past five years, and she didn't expect this one to be any different...She didn't expect it when the exposed muscle of his face suddenly moved with a force of it's own, veins weaving across the red and the blackened parts falling off him like he had merely dusted away some ashes. Skin cells regenerated before her eyes, and before she knew it his face was whole. And then, the reanimation was complete, and his body was still again.

Genesis turned on her side and vomited.

For several minutes, maybe five or even ten, she remained either curled over her knees or retching up whatever meager provisions she'd eaten earlier. She didn't look at the man, she ignored Jack's whines and nudges. She didn't cry, but hell if she didn't want to. She just didn't know what to do, what to say. She'd never seen this before...she didn't know how to feel about it.

For the first time in a very long time, head-strong, independent, loud-as-she-fucking-pleased Genesis did not know how to react. She didn't like that.

Forcing her eyes upwards, she _made_ herself look at him. The man was still alive, his now unharmed chest rising and falling with the laboring of his breaths. In what was left of the sunlight still gleaming over the horizon, she saw that his hair was blonde and fell over his eyes in a mess, and it was as dirty and wet as her own. His face with smudged with dirt and sand, but other wise, he seemed fine. Not a cut, bruise, or mark to speak of.

Genesis remained uncharacteristically quiet then, feeling as though she were only watching herself and not controlling her arm as she calmly raised it to his forehead, cocking the the gun. Despite all the horrors and hells she'd witnessed out here, she was mortified into silence. Even Jack whom she'd speak with frequently to keep from going entirely mad, noticed her silence. As if sensing her discomfort, Jack stepped a bit closer to her.

Just as she'd prepared herself to pull the trigger, the man raised his hand and weakly grabbed the barrel, startling her. She gasped, but didn't move to stop him. Only stared, wide-eyed and shaking. The body, man, infected, _whatever _it was...His eyes were open when she looked at them, and as dark blue as the waters before them.

"No..." He rasped, his voice deep and broken-sounding. Even in his state, there was a firmness in his accent that told her it wasn't a plead – it was an _order._ He struggled with holding the gun for a moment, before it became too much for him and his hand fell again to the sand. The man's head lowered once again and his eyes fluttered as unconsciousness claimed him.

Genesis remained still for a long time. She wasn't sure how long, exactly, but her arms started hurting and she fell back on her bottom, gun still in her hands. She sucked in a harsh, trembling breath as she slowly came back into herself as the danger she'd felt dissipated. Jack, as if something had changed, sniffed curiously at the man before coming to her side.

If her dog wasn't afraid of him, then neither should she be...right?

A wet, rough tongue on her cheek brought her out of her shocked state. Her eyes blinked at the curious gaze of her pet, and she lifted a gloved hand to pet Jack. "What are we going to do, huh?" She wondered aloud, her voice a weak whisper. Jack only blinked and layed down beside her.

Neither of them had an answer for that. They'd just have to wait.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

For the first time in years, Albert Wesker awoke to the sound of music.

A breathy, sad voice sang from somewhere, accompanied by a delicate strumming. As his eyes slowly flicked open, it was all he processed. Albert could remember nothing, nothing but the explosion, and then darkness. The feeling of the waves and the taste of sand and blood, and maybe – he wasn't sure – a pair of dark eyes watching him.

Needless to say, waking alone to find a roof over his head and music playing softly from a radio had been more then a shock to him.

The _dog_ was another surprise entirely.

A sturdy German Shepherd stood watch at his left, those large brown eyes eerily human with their intensity. Albert observed the mammal's unswerving determination with a keen interest; most uninfected animals reacted negatively towards the t-virus within him, especially at such a close proximity. It certainly was interesting to observe otherwise, he noted in the back of his mind.

Facing the ceiling once again, Albert began a standard test of his muscle functionality, starting with his fingertips, his toes, feet, hands, and on. Everything seemed to work and to still be in one piece, which he supposed was something to be grateful for. He twitched beneath the scratchy wool blanket that had been placed over him, his brows furrowing in concentration as he began to move.

He honestly wasn't interested in where he was, or who this dog belonged to. As he slipped himself slowly out of the chains that had heavily been laid across his chest, he didn't care to think of who might have dragged him here in the first place – only that they'd quickly regret it should they pose a th-

_Ungh! _

Albert snarled, his blood suddenly roaring in his ears at full force. His vision blurred to black and white spots as a pain stabbed his chest. He'd gotten up too quickly, and _goddammit,_ he wasn't finished healing yet. He scowled while the discomfort began to subside. He needed...he needed to _feed._

Albert looked at the dog to his left. The canine stood abruptly and backed away, a low whine building in his throat.

_Hell..._

"Hello?" A tired voice called. "Jack?"

Something moved in the corner of his vision. A pair of dirty sneakers came into view. The music, something soft and jazzy, continued to play from somewhere.

"Well I'll be damned..." The voice continued, a hint of amusement laced in their words. Something about it – be it the smart-ass undertone or the overall strength of the voice speaking to him irritated him. He didn't liked it. "Good morning, sunshine. I guess it's about time you woke up. Was starting to think you died again – it's been a good couple days, you know." The voice chirped. Albert was spared the degradation of looking up at his captor as they plunked themselves down in front of him on the floor.

He said nothing when his eyes lifted to hers. He _could _say nothing.

She was an absolutely _tiny _specimen, with a body that was lean from both physical excursion and starvation. A female of strong Asian descent, with sun-kissed skin and dark, sharp eyes that crinkled at the corners when she grinned. Her hair was short and cut roughly as if done by her own hands with a pair a shears. With full lips and a small, upturned nose sprinkled with freckles, she _almost_ could have been considered beautiful – excluding the clear signs of America's wastelands riddled on her skin. A faded but jagged scar danced along her neck while another, thinner one crossed over her nose, nearly hidden by the all the dirt and grime she wore like a second skin.

"Eh, I guess I shouldn't expect you to talk." The nameless woman mumbled, rubbing her neck uncomfortably. Wiggling her nose, she managed to shrug away his blank stare and continued on. "_Look_, I don't know _what_ you are exactly, but you haven't tried to eat my face yet and I'm gonna take that as a good thing. Beyond that, I don't really give a damn." She spoke frankly, raising an eyebrow at him before fiddling with the sawed-off shotgun in her hand.

"So you don't have to tell me anything - I don't want to know. Just don't try to chomp on me or my dog, and I won't have to put a bullet in your head, okay? It was alotta' fucking work to get you in here, but I'm telling you, it'll be a helluva lot easier to take you out."

Albert remained silent, watching her only for a moment with blank disrespect before turning away, not bothering to process or respond to her words. This was nothing but a weak girl looking for some sort of reward or companionship, neither of which he actually planned to offer. He did his best to ignore her mindless chatter, but one thing managed to catch his attention:

"Anyway, I'm heading off to find the Arcadia, but it's not like I have a time limit, y'know? You can tag along if you want, provided you carry your own shi-"

"The _Arcadia_...?" He rasped, the first words he'd consciously spoken in weeks. His gaze flicked up urgently, the golden colour darkening.

The woman blinked in confusion, those dark eyes squinting suspiciously before she answered. "It's a boat, or something, for survivors. It's-"

"Is it still operational?"

"What?"

"The _Arcadia_. Is it still operational?"

"How the fuck would I know? I don't-"

"Give me your radio."

A stunned silence between the two, but Albert was impatient. He scowled darkly at her and held out his palm, clearly expecting his demands to be met.

"Your radio. Bring it to me."

The woman muttered under her breath about rudeness before standing, but Albert didn't listen. He was beyond her and her pathetic attempts at conversation at this point. He had ordered the immediate destruction of the _Arcadia _vessel upon discovering the nuclear bomb inside his own plane. The ship _should _have been an easy target. It _should_ have been terminated easily, as well as all those inside it. Albert wouldn't have been this put off if not for this one thing... They _should_ have found him by now if the job was done. Knowing that they hadn't and that the Arcadia was still possibly floating?

_Pathetic._

She returned with a grimace of annoyance and the radio, flopping down before him once again. The woman pressed a button to silence her tapes and turned the dials determinedly, not once gazing towards him as the sound of static noise filled the air. Slowly, a voice came into range as she found the channel and tuned it to the sound, and suddenly an seductive, heavily accented voice filled the room.

"This is the Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency for any and all survivors. There is no infection – repeat, there is no infection. We offer food, safety, and shelter to anyone who can hear us. We're currently stationed on the shores of Los Angeles. This message repeats."

Silence as the message repeated. The woman frowned and tilted her head, watching the radio with curiosity. "That's odd. Different woman than last time," She observed, raising a curious eyebrow. "You know anything about that?"

"No," He answered immediately, relieved and suddenly tired, aching for rest. Albert leaned back slowly into his makeshift bed and stared up at the semi-caved in ceiling.

"Oh...I don't usually go off and do stuff like this, but food's getting hard to find, even in the towns. It's a long way to go, but I figure I have as good a chance as any – especially with more people. So if you want to tag along..." She offered awkwardly as she pet her dog, not making eye contact.

"Now why would I do something like that?" He sneered, glancing in her direction. His eyes glowed viciously in the dimness of their camp. What did she want from him?

"Well, I can't exactly promise that you'll be safe with me, but I can promise that if you go alone, you'll be a lot worse off. I'm probably the best choice" She said blandly, flashing a straight row of white teeth in another sardonic grin while she tapped his stomach with her shotgun. Albert refused to let her see him wince, but the corners of her lips twitched knowingly.

"So, sound good?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Stupid girl. That you're still standing is reward enough. I won't offer you anything else."

"Yeah, but..."

"What?"

"We're going to the same place, aren't we? Just come with me. Hang out. Shoot the shit. I'm pretty sure you can't run anyway, right? You're dead weight, buddy - you could use somebody like me." She pointed out, smirking proudly when he didn't say anything.

"Deal?"

Albert's eyes narrowed, watching her watch him with expectant eyes. He was conflicted; he felt weak, and at a disadvantage. He wanted to get as far away from her company as physically possible, but now she was offering to take him as far as Los Angeles? Hell, if the little twit wanted to fight off the undead for him, why should he stop her?

_Why, indeed? _

Albert huffed reluctantly.

"Deal."

The girl grinned at once, pleased with her arrangement. "Good. I'm Genesis. What's your name?"

Albert only scowled and closed his eyes.

* * *

She and Wesker (she'd gotten his name _eventually_) had a lot of differences, Genesis noticed the next day. The first being perhaps the most crucial, and absolutely most devastating at the moment of it's discovery.

Albert Wesker was an early riser. She was _not._

By the time she'd awaken to the sound of his footsteps thumping on the ground, it'd hardly been dawn. The sun barely shined through the boarded windows, but she could still see the outline of his tall, sturdy form as he paced about the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" She muttered groggily, peeling herself from her spot on the floor and instinctively turning to look for Jack, who was lying beside her and looking every inch as tired as she. Three days – only one of them conscious - was all it had taken for him to pull himself off his ass and get moving again. And the way he was going now suggested the possibility that he wouldn't even need her.

Bloody ridiculous, was what it was.

Wesker moved in a slow, purposeful circle around the room, stretching his muscles as if for the first time and testing out every movement he could. He regarded her with a cool glance when she'd spoke, but swiftly returned to his exercising and pacing.

"You ignored me when I woke you the first time – I will not tolerate that again. Tomorrow morning, if you do not wake when I call you, I will leave you behind. Understood?" Albert replied briskly. No good-mornings, hellos, nadda.

"You're kidding me, right?" "No. I leave in fifteen minutes. I suggest you hurry." Cracking and flexing his fingers, Albert seemed content with his ability to function and leaned against the counter, aiming a pointed glance in her direction while he made a show of waiting for her. It was then that she noticed that he must have gone through her bag, because his sunglasses were once again on his face, hiding what she was sure was a glare.

Speechless from the rude awakening and the idea that he had found it suitable to touch her things, Genesis silently rose and reached for her bag, pushing her blanket into it and grabbing the first shirt that touched her hand. She didn't overly relish the idea of changing her clothes right now, but the fact that he'd bloodied her current shirt was enough to persuade her. She couldn't afford any of the biters picking up on the scent, especially not with a liability like him.

She stood and looked around, awkwardly realizing there wasn't a whole lot of privacy to be had here. The raised eyebrow Albert gave her when she struggled to look at him suggested that he wasn't moving until he damn well pleased, and that she had better hurry her ass up.

Fuck.

Scowling and grumbling lightly, Genesis ripped off her t-shirt and quickly changed into the navy tank top, not once acknowledging the male in the room and telling herself that he most certainly was not looking at her. Which he wasn't, obviously. Pssht.

With one distrustful glance back in his direction, Genesis lugged her bag up on to her back and ignored the prospect of breakfast. She was already so unstable this early in the morning, and she didn't feel like testing her body any further yet.

The door swung open, the light flooding the room and blinding her from seeing Wesker's retreating form. She only scowled and followed him slowly, snapping her fingers for Jack to come as she stepped out of the rundown gift shop, and back into the ruins of Seattle.

Several minutes passed in bleak, painful silence before she snapped.

"You're kind of fucking rude, you know that?" She started, still pissed at the man ahead of her and deciding that he wouldn't get off so easily. She'd saved his ass from the waves and the cold and the infected, all under the impression that he needed her help, and now she got this? Sure, her own pissy attitude might have something to do with this unusual and ungodly hour, but she still didn't have to take his bullshit.

"What?"

"_And_ you're insane – what sick person wakes up this early in the morning anyway? What _normal _person wakes up this early?"

"If you can't keep up, then leave. I don't have time to babysi-"

"And that's another thing entirely; You're following _me_, not the other way around - and three days ago, you didn't have any time, okay? Cause' you were dead...or something. Now, you have alotta' fucking time, so stop telling me that you don't."

He turned and retaliated then, stopping Genesis clear in her tracks. A look of surprise came over her face as she saw the clear exhaustion etched into his features, alongside the startling amount of anger that was also present. "Leave," He sneered, and for a moment she thought it was an order. "...and you won't have to deal with it."

With that, he turned away from her, and continued at the quick pace that he had set as though nothing had happened. Genesis stood there, stunned for several moments until she snapped out of it, realizing that Jack had trotted up ahead to join Wesker.

Heh. You could tell she was in a good mood when the animal would rather hang out with the zombie. Traitor.

"Fine! Fuck you both then!" She called after them, not moving. Jack stopped for a second to look back at the sound of her voice, but even he knew the tone was angry and he quickly followed the other human. Wesker didn't even falter. "You're the one who needed me anyway! Take the stupid dog, I don't- oh, shit!" She yelped, steeping back from the skeleton she'd tripped on and scrambling back.

This time both of them turned to look back at her, both man and animal sharing a bland expression. She coughed to cover her embarrassment. Wesker didn't seem to care and continued on, but Jack, as if sensing the slight easing of anger in his master's aura, waited for her.

"Woman," Albert suddenly called back in reply to her previous insults. Although she couldn't be sure, she thought she'd heard a slight tone of amusement in his words. "If I find that you aren't watching after the mutt, I'll eat him."

Genesis stared at his retreating form in horror. Somehow, she didn't doubt that.


End file.
